leftwikiaorg-20200213-history
Washington State Democratic Party/Bylaws
Bylaws of the Democratic Party of State of Washington (As amended by WSDCC 1/24/04) These bylaws are adopted pursuant to the Charter of the Democratic Party of the State of Washington Article I State Democratic Convention The State Convention of the Democratic Party is the highest authority of the Democratic Party of the State of Washington, subject to the provisions of the Charter of the Democratic Party of the State of Washington. The Convention shall be called by the Washington State Democratic Central Committee pursuant to Articles V and VI of the State Charter. Article II Washington State Democratic Central Committee #Purpose and Powers ##The Washington State Democratic Central Committee, also known as the state central committee ("SCC'), is the governing body of the Democratic Party of the State of Washington as authorized by the Democratic State Convention and the Charter of the Democratic Party of the State of Washington. ##The SCC shall have all powers and carry out all duties delegated to it by the Convention under the Charter. The SCC is the sole Party organization authorized to collect and disburse funds in the name of the Democratic Party of the State of Washington. The SCC provides the funds, staff and other assistance necessary for the operations of its committees. #Membership ##The SCC shall consist of the state committeewoman and the state committeman elected from each legislative district and from each county of the State of Washington, without regard to whether each is a precinct committee officer, in compliance with Article III B of the Charter. ##Members shall be elected for two-year terms and shall serve until their successors have been elected. ##All Members of the SCC shall have equal voice and vote in the affairs of the SCC unless these bylaws or the Charter direct expressly to the contrary. ##The following shall be Special Members of the SCC. They shall be entitled to equal voice and vote in affairs of the SCC when in personal attendance. Special Members have no proxy. Except where expressly limited in the Charter or in these Bylaws, Special Members shall have all rights and privileges granted to Members under these Bylaws. ###The elected officers of the State Central Committee. ###National Committeemen and national Committee women elected from the State of Washington. ###The Governor of the State of Washington when that office is held by a Democrat. ###United States Senators from the State of Washington if such officers are held by Democrats. ###Members of the United States House of Representatives from the State of Washington if such Members are Democrats. ###The Leader of the Washington State Senate Democratic Caucus. ###The Leader of the Washington State House of Representatives Democratic Caucus. ###A representative of the Young Democrats of Washington. ###A representative of the Federation of Democratic Women's Clubs. ###The Chair of the Organization of County and District Chairs; provided that in the absense of the Chair, the Vice Chair of the Organization of County and District Chairs may serve in the Chair's stead, with vote, as an alternate. ###The SCC may from time to time extend Special Membership privileges, provided that any such extension must be adopted by the SCC by unanimous vote and shall be submitted to the next Convention for ratification. #Officers and Their Duties ##The officers of the SCC shall be the Chair, Vice Chair, Secretary, Treasurer and such other officers as the SCC shall from time to time authorize and elect. ##The officers of the SCC shall be elected for two-year terms at the first meeting of the SCC in odd-numbered years or, in the case of officers added by the SCC, in the manner and at the time specified by the SCC in the resolution establishing such office. ##In the event of a vacancy in an office, the office may be filled by election at any regular or special meeting of the SCC, provided the written notice of the proposed election has been deposited in the main, postage prepaid, to each member of the SCC at least fifteen (15) days in advance of the meeting. ##Vice Chair. The Vice Chair shall: ###In the absense of the Chair, or in the event of a vacancy in that office or the disability of the incumbent, perform the duties of the Chair. ###Develop and maintain personnel policies and committee chair job descriptions and perform such other responsibilities as the SCC or its Executive Committee or the Chair may from time to time delegate. ##Secretary. The Secretary shall: ###Prepare the minutes of all meetings of the SCC or its Executive Committee and the State Convention. ###Keep all records of the SCC. ###Perform such other duties as the SCC or its Executive Committee or the Chair may from time to time delegate. ##Treasurer. The Treasurer shall: Article III Executive Committee Article IV Budget, Compensation and Reinbursement Article V Chair of the Democratic Party of the State of Washington A. The Chair of the Democratic Party of the State of Washington shall: #Be the Chief Executive Officer of the SCC and preside at all meetings of the SCC or its Executive Committee. #Be charged with the responsibility for implementing all policies of the SCC. #Make the call for all meetings of the SCC or its Executive Committee. #Provide a provisional agenda for all meetings of the SCC or its Executive Committee. #Perform such additional duties as the SCC or its Executive Committee shall delegate to the Chair. #Except as otherwise provided in these Bylaws, appoint the chairs of standing and special committees of the SCC. #Appoint legal counsel for the Washington State Democratic Party and appoint such other professionals as may be required from time to time to act for the Party. Such appointments must be comfirmed by a majority vote of the Executive Committee. #Appoint a Parliamentarian, Sergeants-at-Arms, Pages, Tally Clerks and other such individuals as may be necessary for the efficient and fair administration of SCC meetings. #Be the Authorized Spokesperson for the Democratic Party of the State of Washington. #Be an ex-officio voting member of all committees of the SCC except the Statutory Committee. #Appoint such deputy treasurers as may be needed to assist the Treasurer in filing reports. Article VI Statutory State Committee Article VII Vacancies, Appointments Article VIII County Central Committees Article IX Legislative District Organizations Article X Organization of County and District Chairs Article XI Selection of Nominees, Candidates and Delegates Article XII Amendments, Rules Category:State Party Bylaws